


Insufferable [Podfic]

by YouLookGoodInLeather



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Podfic, who are still enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLookGoodInLeather/pseuds/YouLookGoodInLeather
Summary: A long, long time ago, long before Feyre came to Prythian, two princes with a penchant for snarking at each other got stuck in a closet together. Needless to say, they made out.





	Insufferable [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insufferable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489041) by [valamerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valamerys/pseuds/valamerys). 



Available for listening/download on [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/indigoowls/insufferable-rhycien-podfic)

 


End file.
